1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pet pack and more particularly pertains to providing a back-pack style carrier for domestic animals such as cats with a pet pack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of backpack carriers is known in the prior art. More specifically, backpack carriers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of carrying objects are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,489 to Parsons discloses an infant carrier for back pack frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,907 to Romney discloses a back pack carrier system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,044 to Arvizu discloses a back-pack with stand and detachable child carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,064 to Wilson discloses a back pack tool box.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 304,879 to Mitchell discloses the ornamental design for a backpack grocery carrier.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a pet pack for providing a back-pack style carrier for domestic animals such as cats.
In this respect, the pet pack according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a back-pack style carrier for reptiles and animals such as cats.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved pet pack which can be used for providing a back-pack style carrier for domestic animals such as cats. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.